By using different radio communication technologies such as a wireless LAN that is called WiFi (registered trademark) such as IEEE802.11b, g, n, or the like, a short-range radio communication Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy (BLE), or the like, a heterogeneous radio communication network is constructed (NPL 1 and NPL 2). Many apparatuses such as information terminals such as smartphones or the like, sensors, or the like are connected to this radio communication network.
Both the wireless LAN and the BLE use an Industry Science Medical (ISM) Band of 2.4 GHz. In the BLE, in order to avoid interference of an apparatus equipped with the wireless LAN, an Adaptive Frequency Hopping (AFH) is applied (NPL 2). The BLE performs communication using the AFH while avoiding a frequency channel used by the wireless LAN.